


Only With You

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Ribbons, Topping from the Bottom, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Derek shuddered. He didn’t expect a mere brush of fingers against his nipples to feel so different all of a sudden. It was as if having his movements restricted on top of being blindfolded had his perception was somehow more intense. It was like it added to the feel.Although hedidhave the advantage of possessing heightened, supernatural senses, he wasn't allowed to use those to perceive any of Stiles’ movements.The whole matter was… let’s say, unlike anything Derek had ever experienced before. Sure, he’d had his fair share of kinky sex prior to this, but this was different. And, he had a couple of reasons why.





	Only With You

**Author's Note:**

> It's **Day 6** which is **Bondage**! This was gonna be a sub!Derek and Dom!Stiles thing but it didn't go that way. My apologies to sub!Derek lovers. I have been feeling a little under the weather so it's probably all crap. Apologies for that, as well.

Derek shuddered. He didn’t expect a mere brush of fingers against his nipples to feel so different all of a sudden. It was as if having his movements restricted on top of being blindfolded had his perception was somehow more intense. It was like it added to the feel.

Although he _did_ have the advantage of possessing heightened, supernatural senses, he wasn't allowed to use those to perceive any of Stiles’ movements.

The whole matter was… let’s say, unlike anything Derek had ever experienced before. Sure, he’d had his fair share of kinky sex prior to this, but this was different. And, he had a couple of reasons why.

First, he was doing this with Stiles, his _mate_. Also, the most infuriating person he’d come across. But that was irrelevant.

Second, he’d do this _only_ with Stiles. It was about trust and giving up control out of free will. And before Stiles, he never had a partner he trusted enough. Well. there was Kate and, he really didn’t want to think about her in that instant or, ever.

To his benefit, Stiles chose that moment to stroke a hand down his torso. His body responded with a vicious spasm; Derek had to bite down on his lips to tamper the shout that wanted to escape.

Stiles chuckled from where he was straddling Derek’s lap. “I’m barely touching you and you're reacting so much from it. It’s amazing.”

He attempted to roll his eyes, not quite remembering the current state of being blindfolded.

Despite everything, his cock was hard and he could feel the precome gather at the tips, running down his length and make a mess in his pubes. It poked at Stiles’ back and Derek wanted to move the other man until he was sitting on his cock. He would do so, if it weren’t for the strip of silk encircling his wrists, binding him to the bedpost.

However, today wasn’t about what Derek wanted. And Stiles seemed to be busy playing with Derek’s nipples also his bellybutton. Though, he didn’t have to suffer for long.. After all, he knew what a cock a slut Stiles was. He was still surprised when Stiles’ weight lifted off him in the next second.

With the piece of cloth blocking his vision, Derek couldn’t see what Stiles was doing. So, he lied there with bated breath, waiting for what would come next. He could smell Stiles or his desire. It filled the air around them, making it rich with his scent. Derek didn’t realise he was making abortive little thrusts in the emptiness surrounding him until he heard Stiles chuckling once again.

Then, the younger man touched the tip of his dribbling cock. This time, Derek couldn't conceal the moan that left him. Thin fingers wrapped themselves around his penis, pulled down the foreskin. Cold air prickled at the now exposed cockhead, causing Derek to shiver. Then the hand was gone.

In one moment, there was nothing but in the other, Stiles was sinking down on his cock. Derek keened, his hips rising off the mattress on its own volition in an attempt to bury himself deeper inside Stiles. The soft meat clenching around his cock felt wonderful.

Already, he was close to ejaculating and Stiles hadn’t even begun moving yet. He went to touch the man but his hands tugged at the soft fabric reminding himself that he was bound.

Stiles gave a roll of hips and they both groaned at the sensation.

“Mmh, Stiles… you feel so good.”

“God, Derek. Your cock feels so full inside. Feels as if I haven’t had your dick in me in ages.”

_It’s only been like two days_, Derek thought to himself with a snort.

All thought left his brain as Stiles began a slow rhythm. He was lifting himself off until Derek’s length almost slipped out then dropping back on it in a delicious glide. It went like that for a while and Derek could only think of his need to come. His balls drew up, hips pushing up to meet Stiles’ movements.

There were hands pressing atop his chest and hot breath against his mouth before a pair of soft lips met his own. Stiles kissed him with passion, tongue licking across the surface, offering to get in.

Derek parted his lips in a moan and the tongue slipped in. They kissed until they were out of breath, swallowing each other grunts and groans. Then, Stiles pulled away only when he had to.

Soon, Stiles was riding him in earnest. A litany of loud noises kept on spilling out of his lips. Derek’s toes curled at the pleasure. He could feel Stiles’ hole becoming tighter and tighter around his cock as his knot expanded.

“Stiles.” He breathed as the other man’s motions became faster. A whimper escaped his lips. It was as if his brain was melting. His orgasm was _so close_. He thrust upwards with all his might. Stiles yelped, in response.

“God, fucking. Derek- I, I think I’m gonna come soon.”

He wished he could see what Stiles’ face was looking like in that moment. He wanted to know how debauched he looked cause he sounded wrecked. Derek imagined Stiles’ face, it was red and splotchy in places. He imagined his hair sticking down to his forehead with sweat much like Derek’s own. His knot popped to its full size leaving Stiles to only stick to grinding and rolling his hips.

And, the imagination was interrupted with something much more real as Stiles wailed. Thick, warm liquid splashed all over Derek’s torso. And that was all it took. He was coming; pumping Stiles full of his sperm.

“Nngh, it’s too much.” Stiles whimpered.

When he was off the high, he flopped on top of Derek uncaring of the mess between their bodies. Panting, he snuggled against him.

It took Derek a few more moments to catch his breath. When he came to, Stiles was mumbling into his chest. “Oh, shit. You’re stuck in darkness unless you manage to break free which considering your strength, is not gonna be too difficult now that I think about it. The bedpost is too far away, don’t have the energy to move. Also, I’m stuck like this until you stupid knot goes down. Stupid werewolf anatomy...” The words trailed off and all Derek could hear was heavy breathing.

Derek shook his head in exasperation. Even when he was on the brink of passing out, he wouldn’t stop rambling. With one little strain, the flimsy ribbon came off, and he used his free hands to pull off the one over his eyes.

It took a second for his eyes to adjust and when it did the first thing he did was to look down at Stiles. Sure enough, the younger man was sleeping without a single care of the world around him. His lips quirked up to a smile.

Then, he remembered they were stuck until his knot receeded, and a grimace took over.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and kudos, it makes me happy!


End file.
